Holiday
by mangaluver34
Summary: A collection of drabbles taking place in Wammy's House, starring different Wammy Boys, about different holidays. Review, please? Sorry for suckish summary. It really is better then I make it sound.
1. Independence Day

AN: So…yeah. Hi. This will start with (American) Independence Day, seeing as that's today. Happy 4th of July, everyone!!!! Anyway, this will continue in chronological order of holidays. I'll try to include as many as I possibly can.

Disclaimer: (Hopefully, this will be the only one I need) I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CONCEPTS, CHARACTERS OR IDEAS, NOR IS THIS STORY FOR PROFIT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.

xXxXx

Mello was just hanging out, watching TV, while trying to ignore Near, who was playing with his toys on the floor beside Mello.

"Mello, did you know that today is Independence Day in America?" Near asked without looking up.

"No. And why should it matter? We're in England."

"It's a good idea to know what's going on in the world, especially in a major country like the USA."

"I don't care."

"Do you even know how they celebrate Independence Day?"

"Nope. And again, I don't care."

"The most common form of celebration of The 4th of July in America is a fireworks show."

Mello snickered. "Then I guess I do care. I sort of celebrate it. Have you checked out your bed recently?"


	2. Near's Birthday

AN: Near's birthday is on August 24th.

xXxXx

"A PRESENT?" Mello screamed.

"Look, I know you two are not on the best of terms, but couldn't you at least buy Near a birthday present? He bought one for you…" Roger tried unsuccessfully to persuade Mello.

"Once. Before he knew me. That kid was so creepy…_he knew my birthday before anyone told him!" _Roger had long ago given up on trying to keep the blonde quiet when he was being told to do something he didn't want to do.

"Matt is buying him a new Transformers toy…" Roger was desperately trying every tactic in his arsenal.

Mello was still unconvinced. "Why should I care about if he is or not??"

"Come on, Mello. Just show a little kindness. Or L might find out…"

"Don't get L involved in this, Roger. I'm not buying him a present. End of discussion." Mello had calmed down a bit but his voice was still frozen venom.

"How about I buy him something and say it's from you?"

"Heck no!"

"Fine…tell you what. I just got some money from Watari. It's totally up to you, but if you get Near a present, I just might spend it on chocolate."

Mello's mouth began to water. "You're serious?" Roger nodded. "And I can get him anything?" Another nod. "Then I've gotta go." Roger gave a small smile and escorted Mello from the room.

As soon as he was back in his dorm room, Mello snatched up his laptop and frantically went to an online shopping site. He clicked on the search bar and typed in _Exploding toys._

"He said I could get him anything," Mello said with a smile as he clicked on the "purchase" button.


	3. Labor Day

All the students of Wammy's House gathered around the front lawn of the orphanage, anxiously awaiting their idol, L. He came to visit the orphanage every Labor Day, to take the day off.

"So, how are you feeling about L coming? We get to hear about all of his adventures, all those _huge, important_ cases that he had to solve. Sometimes, I hear, whole _nations_ depended on him. That's a lot of pressure," B whispered to A.

"Y…yeah," answered A nervously.

"And you're gonna be doing that someday? Wow. Good luck."

"I'll need it," A muttered to himself.

"Really, I can't believe how incredibly _difficult_ it would be to become L. All that pressure…I mean, what if you're not good enough or something? That would stink."

"Sure would," A replied, steadily growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Hey, look, there he comes now," B said excitedly, pointing at a limousine that was pulling into the grounds.

"Oh, no. I can't face him yet…Oh, God…B, I gotta go." With that, A disappeared into the building behind them.

B smiled as he watched the boy run away, looking forward to telling L about how A doesn't even want to see him and he, B, would help him with whatever he wanted and had waited for hours and how were you by the way and how did your cases go and did you think you might be looking into the Kira case and did you hear about how badly Near had been burned when one of his toys malfunctioned and exploded and oh he hoped he was all right and he took care of him almost every day when he was in the medical office and he was so ashamed and hoped you could forgive him because he accidently slipped up and got a 99 on a test and he'd gotten 100 on everything else and by the way did he mention that A didn't even want to see you and are you sure that he's the right successor for you and he'd be happy to fill his shoes since he already was backup anyway and how was Watari and have you spoken with Roger yet and by the way, A didn't want to see you…

B smiled, showing sharp white teeth. Sometimes, it was just easier, and more rewarding, to be evil.


	4. Halloween and L's Birthday

AN: SPECIAL DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! This is for two reasons:

I feel that I have abandoned you guys.

Both Halloween and L's birthday are on October 31.

So, here. Two drabbles for the price of one.

xXxXx

HALLOWEEN

Mello had been digging through his closet for almost twenty minutes. He could not find his special roll of tin foil that he had gotten for just this occasion. He'd wanted to dress as a Hershey's Kiss for Halloween, and such needed a lot of foil wrapped around a lot of cardboard wrapped around a surprisingly small amount of boy.

Finally, Mello admitted defeat and backed out of the closet, hoping to ask Matt for help when he got back. (Matt was very modest, and insisted that he got changed into his costume in the bathroom.) Bored, Mello set to work on his makeup. He pulled out a secret tube of dark brown lipstick he bought only for Halloween (or so he said) and started smearing it all over his face. He needed to look delicious and chocolaty. Maybe he could receive more chocolate by dressing up as chocolate. Just the thought made his mouth water.

Finally, when he was adding the finishing touches of his makeup, Matt walked in. He was dressed as a Star Warrior from the video game Space Adventure III. ("They don't come in until the third game," Matt had explained to Mello when he asked why he needed to say the III. "Up until then, you battle the Evil Slime Monsters from Uranus." Mello never asked about that again.) His own face had been slathered with makeup, this one a dark shade of blue. His goggles had been painfully left off, for they'd ruin his look if he wore them. He wore a skintight neon green Spandex jumpsuit, black knee-high rain boots, and a black turtleneck (under the jumpsuit). He had used a spray-on hair coloring to turn his locks from red to some awful, mustardy shade of yellow.

But Mello wasn't looking at any of this. He was staring at the giant tin-foil "gun" in his friend's hand.

"What, you're not even dressed yet? C'mon Mello, you're missing out on chocolate!" Matt left out that he was as well, for fear of the blonde boy's wrath.

"Where did you get that tin foil?"

"Oh, this? Found it in the closet. Really convenient. I have no idea why we have it."

"I do," Mello relied quietly.

"Really? Why?" Matt asked, genuinely curious.

Mello ignored him. "Tell me, do Space Warriors usually walk with a limp?"

Matt was confused. "Uh, no, why?"

"Because they do now."

xXxXx

AN: Man, Mello's violent!! Now for the L's Birthday drabble:

xXxXx

L stared happily at the giant cake right in front of him. It was at least four times the size of the cakes Watari usually got for him. His mouth watered at the thought that the only thing that stood between him and this beautiful pastry was a song, and a short one at that.

He glanced around at the select Wammy's kids invited to join his birthday party. He tried to silently suggest one of them should begin singing, but none of them got the hint.

"Man, are you guys gonna sing or _what?"_ Matt asked after a while, ignoring all respect for L and putting his feet on the table. "I know you all want a piece of that cake, and there's only one way to get to it. Sing the freaking song."

Mello glared at him. "I don't sing."

"I don't sing either," B echoed toughly.

Near scratched the bandages on his cheek as he muttered something about not wanting to, and A was so nervous around L that he could barely get a few syllables out at a time. Finally, Linda sighed and whispered something along the lines of "Sissies" and began the song.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Ehhhl,

Happy birthday to you."

L nodded his thanks to Linda. Matt, still with his feet up, lit a cigarette. Before B could finish yelling something about "Special candles", the cake seemed to have exploded in a big, fiery ball right in Matt's face.

Near waved his hand frantically to clear the smoke, but once he succeeded, he immediately wished he hadn't. A was covering his head under the table, as he'd thought it had been an attack against L. Matt's face was ashen, and his bangs had turned black and been forced straight up. He was frozen in shock. Mello was swearing, rubbing his arms where the explosion had evidently singed him. B was trying to hold back a grin, and L, realizing that most of the cake was still edible, was shoving forkfuls of it into his mouth.

Near sighed and put his head down. Birthdays seemed to equal explosions for him this year.

Roger came bursting into the room. "My God, what happened here?"

"Another classic Wammy's birthday, Roger," L said happily, scooping up more cake.


	5. Thanksgiving

"I can't believe this…" Mello sighed. "I knew when I volunteered for this that I'd be working with other people, but I didn't know it'd be _you_ guys." He paused, thinking. "Somebody shoot me."

"You're the one with the gun," Near pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, would you?" Mello replied.

"Hey, Mello, would you keep it down? I'm on level seventeen and the last checkpoint was like twenty minutes ago. I can't die," Matt whined without looking up from his Gameboy.

Linda looked around the kitchen. "This scene could make a very good painting." She pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Near replied before Mello could respond. He glanced at Matt, who was still deeply absorbed in Super Mario Sunshine. "I guess it'll be just you and me making this dinner."

"Yeah. Happy day," Mello sneered sarcastically.

"Well, let's get started." Near pulled the giant turkeys from the fridge. "Roger said to slice these up and sort them by their cut."

"I heard him." Mello pulled out a chocolate bar to drown his anger. "So, let's get started."

The two of them silently cut away at the cold corpses for about half an hour. Once they were finished, Mello put the largest of the piles, the breast cuts, into a pan for Near to baste. After that was done, he stuck them in the oven.

He was not happy.

"So, how about we move on to the drumsticks next? Anything special you'd like to do with them?"

Mello was halfway finished telling Near exactly what he could do with those drumsticks when B waltzed into the room. He stood for a moment, surveying the scene. He saw Matt swearing under his breath at his video game, Linda painting the kitchen, which was a mess, so it automatically made the picture look like a mess, Near with his white pajamas spattered in the basting sauce, and Mello making very explicit gestures with his finger. He grabbed his jam from the fridge while asking the four of them if they had heard the news.

Roger had decided to have the thanksgiving dinner catered.

xXxXx

AN: THAT SUCKED. Oh well.


End file.
